Confusion, Texas
"Confusion, Texas" is a popular show in the Twilight City area. It features Zach Marlow, who is lost in the middle of Texas and is unable to find his way back home. Twilight City is still eagerly awaiting the season finale, which should have aired several months ago. Numerous scenes have been filmed in Twilight, including the bomb diffusing scene which was filmed in our very own Twilight Stadium. =Cast of Characters= Zach Marlow (Jacob Heartz) is the unflappable, luckless protagonist of the series. Zach suffers from black outs, one of which lead to his unexpected awakening within the limits of Confusion, Texas. Once within the town, he meets the mysterious and neurotic Eve (Megan Shelley), a travelling musician who has been trapped in the town for three months. Philosophy Professor Archibald Higgins (Lou Langley) was a childhood friend and mentor of Zach's. He makes recurring appearances despite having died long ago in a lab accident. Higgins speaks to Zach in the form of various lower life forms, though this may be entirely within Zach's own imagination. Sheriff Mickelson (Heaton Willis) is the cranky, obese lawman seemingly in charge of Confusion, Texas. He appears to consider the town under Martial Law and, on several occasions, has made statements that seem to show that he thinks the outside world is in the middle of a nuclear war. Needless to say, he usually serves as a hinderance to Zach and Eve. The King of Clowns (Lucas McDon) serves as the main antagonist of the series so far. Though he has employed the assistance of various other villains over the course of the show, he relies mostly on the brute force of an army of clowns. He appears to have entered Confusion with a travelling circus and his motivations are largely unknown. =Unexplained Occurances= Zach Marlow's six-shooter never seems to run out of bullets. There has been no outright mention of this fact by any of the characters. On multiple occasions, Zach has however expressed concern about running out of bullets. He has fired this weapon up to fourteen times in rapid succession. Whenever The King of Clowns enters his ominous Big Top tent in the center of town, three other clowns emerge with him. It appears that he can re-enter and exit the tent as many times as he wishes, bringing at least three clowns out with him every time. When Sheriff Mickelson is inside or near any building, its doors become unlocked. Even if a door has been expressly locked by another character, that same door will be unlocked when Mickelson opens it. During the high school scene in episode 9, every student within the school was played by a single young actor. Even the female students were merely the same actor in drag. Clever use of elevator shoes, split screens, and other visual tricks largely conceal this fact and the episode must be viewed frame-by-frame to reveal it. All radios in Confusion, Texas play a constant loop of a single episode of the old Green Hornet radio drama. This is even true of HAM and C.B. radios. At the end of episode 12, a water tower in town suddenly begins to rumble and levitates into the air. It hovers momentarily, then flies away. There had been no previous sign or mention of alien life in the episode, and there has been none anywhere else in the series before or since. Any building that explodes, burns down, or is otherwise destroyed at any point can be seen unmarred and in pristine condition once again exactly two episodes later. =Outlandish Demises= # Arthur Finney - Pushes a child out of the way of a speeding truck. The truck stops in time, but Arthur is immediately crushed by a meteor. # Charles Orman - Dies of internal injuries after falling off a statue of Andy Griffith. # Deputy Golden - Killed by stray cats after escaping a silo filled with dead hallibut. # Deputy Wesker - Collapsed and died while being chased by the spirit of his dead grandmother. # Frankie - Was reduced to skeletal remains when he entered the Big Top tent. # Kidd Rhymes - Commited suicide by gunshot after being shown a tattered photograph of a locust. # Laura Swinney - Drank a soda from a vending machine whose products had been laced with strychnine. # Lois Chambers - Became trapped in an industrial oven, was later found frozen to death inside. # Peter - Was discovered trampled to death in the Confusion, Texas zoo which had been closed for five years. # Walter Forscythe - Found a hidden cache of explosives and stated that they were probably duds. As soon as he uttered this phrase, they spontanously detonated. =Television Schedule= Following is the last television schedule before the darkness to mention an upcoming episode of Confusion, Texas. * 12:06 AM Nicolas Pegg at Night: Celebrity interviews and sketch comedy. * 1:06 AM Billi Banes: Hank Carol is back with weird & wild animals. (previously aired) * 2:05 The Hannibals - Chester's dog is missing, Wanda searches for pirate gold. (previously aired) * 2:35 AM Local Programming * 3:05 AM ARC International News: World news. * 4:30 AM Our Nation: Breaking news. * 5:00 AM Local Programming * 7:00 AM Waking Up With Will: What you should and shouldn't be eating; new miracle cures. * 9:00 AM Chat With Chip & Chelsea - Which grass is best for your lawn; Actress Lissy Creeke; actress Golda Eweck; COMPLEX host Jason Myers. * 10:00 AM Sea Force * 10:30 AM RO-SHAM-BO! Warriors * 11:00 PM Zombionix * 11:30 PM Mean Eaters * 12:00 PM Clive & Brahm's "On Film": The year's top films. * 1:00 PM Vinyard Villa - Lucas discovers a long lost, catatonic sister. Horatio is forced to marry Karen. * 2:00 PM West of the Sun - Janni is hiding something from Romero. Bobbi may be pregnant. * 3:00 PM Billi Banes: Modern Fashion; Hubert Mahoney; helping your community. * 4:00 PM Local Programming * 5:00 PM ARC Global News With Kira Hartner: Current national and world events. * 6:00 PM Quizzit * 6:30 PM Does This Make You Mad? - Teen Week * 7:00 PM COMPLEX - Which contestent will be the next to escape the Complex? * 8:00 PM Crimehunter - An old army buddy visits Crimehunter. A comedian goes missing. * 9:00 PM Confusion, Texas - As clowns draw in on Zach, a talking cockroach offers him a way out of town. Is he willing to pay the price? * 11:00 PM Local Programming * 11:35 PM The Late Report: President Rook's multi-billion dollar blunder? Template usage: